Inkworld
by yelrac
Summary: Set right before the ending of Inkdeath. A litte OOC. Meggie and Farid want to be married but what happens when Meggie's parents refuse? Meggie/Farid
1. Travelers

**Runaway**

**Chapter 1: Travelers**

(Starting with the end of _Ink Death_)

"Meggie!" Farid made his way through the women and children. "Where's Silvertounge?"

"With my mother," she replied. Her heart-beat began to rise. She had missed this feeling. Lately though she had been too worried about her father to notice.

Farid frowned. "Yes, yes," he said, "and Dustfinger's with his minstrel woman again. He kisses her so often that you might think her lips tasted of honey."

"I think I'll go away for a while," he said.

"Go away? Where to?" Meggie had just gotten him back and she didn't want him running off again without her.

"Where to?" Farid made a fiery flower grow between his fingers and placed it on Meggie's dress. "Oh I think I'll just stroll from village to village the way Dustfinger used to."

Meggie looked at the burning flower. The flames faded like real petals, only a tiny spot of ash was left on her dress. Farid's mere name quickened her pulse. She just couldn't imagine not being able to see him for such long periods of time. Farid began to tell her his plans, but she wasn't listening. She was too lost in Farid's eyes. While Farid told her this Doria appeared in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards into Farid's arms. She blushed at this, for she used to think that she liked Doria in those days in the human nest because she had felt as though Farid had abandoned her, but in the end she realized that she only loved Farid in that way; Meggie and Doria would only just be close friends. Farid fell abruptly silent, and looked at the boy with a mixture of hatred and jealousy.

Just to be polite, for Meggie would rather just listen to Farid, though she would never tell anyone this, she said, "Doria, how are you?"

Before Doria could answer, Farid interrupted and stated, "Excuse us," as he led Meggie into the nearest doorway.

Before Meggie could tell Farid that he was being rude he asked Meggie, "Why don't you come with me? We could go from village to village together. The way we did when we were following your mother and father with Dustfinger. Do you remember?"

Meggie looked over her shoulder. Doria was standing near Fenogilo and Elinor. She told Farid, "Farid let me send Doria on his way and then meet me at the farm we are staying at so we can talk about this without who knows listening."

"Ok." He then pulled her into a kiss, and she kissed back. At that moment Doria looked over and put a hurt expression on his face, though Meggie didn't see.

When they broke apart Farid ran off in the direction of the farm, while Meggie turned to Doria to ask him what he wanted to say. "What did you need to tell me Doria?"

"Oh…um…it was nothing."

"Oh well ok then. If anyone starts looking for me could you tell them I am back at the farm?"

"Oh. Sure."

"Well goodbye Doria."

And so Meggie walked off to go and find Farid, leaving Doria standing there with a disappointed look on his face.

Back at the farm

"Hey, Meggie." Called an excited Farid.

"Hey, Farid."

"So will you come with me?"

"Well I have been thinking and I have come to a conclusion." Meggie told him in a serious voice.

"And…" Farid sounded like an impatient puppy.

"Well I have decided that I will come with you eventually, but I need to stay here and take care of my family. My mother is going to have her baby in 5 months, and soon she won't be able to take care of the farm. I need to stay here to help. I hope you understand." Meggie told Farid in a sad voice. Oh…how she was going to miss him. A few minutes passed in silence.

"I understand. So I am going stay." He told her with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What! You're going to stay? I thought you wanted to leave?"

"I did Meggie, but I decided that after all that we have been through I never ever want to leave your side ever again. I love you so much. Last time we were apart I worried about you every day."

"Really? You would stay here just for me." Asked an excited Meggie.

"Really I want to spend the rest of my life with you….if its ok with you…"

"Of course it's ok Farid! I feel the same way!" Then Farid pulled her into a kiss. As they broke apart they saw Meggie's parents walk into the garden.

Meggie and Farid's faces turned beet red. Quickly Farid said, "Well I'll be back tomorrow. See you then Meggie." Then he quickly kissed her on the cheek and left before her parents could say anything. Man…they looked mad.

Then her father asked to speak with her in side. "Am I in trouble Mo?"

"No, it's just that I wasn't prepared to have to face this problem so soon."

"Father what are you talking about? What problem? Mother why are you looking at me like that?" Her mother was just standing there smiling at her. This was so frustrating to her. No one would tell her what was going on.

"Mortimer, can I talk to Meggie alone?" Mo agreed and left them to talk.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" By now Meggie was totally confused.

"Oh Meggie," her mother was looking at her with that motherly look, "You know how most girls your age are already betrothed or married?"

"Yes…"

"Well now that we have decided to stay here, your father and I thought that we should start following the traditions here."

"You mean…you want me to get married?"

"Yes that exactly what I mean, but we are going to let you chose who you want to marry. Though we have to approve, and say whether or not we will let you marry the boy. We have to think that he can give you a good life."

"I still don't understand what father was talking about."

"He was talking about this talk. He told me he has been dreading it for a while now."

"So when do you want me to choose a suitor by?"

"Your father and I thought by the time the child was born would be long enough." Meggie was starting to get the full meaning of what her mother was saying and was almost bouncing up and down in her seat. Then Teresa told her she could go. As soon as that was said Meggie shot out of her seat and bolted out the door.

When Meggie ran past Mo he started calling after her, "Meggie where are you going?"

The only answer he got was, "Farid."

Then Teresa walked up behind him, and he asked, "Do you have an explanation to why she is in such a hurry?"

"She is going to see that Farid boy."

Then Mo told Teresa, "I really think that she should stop seeing that boy. Last time she fell in love with him he just went and broke her heart."

"Well then you should tell her before she gets her hopes up to high because as far as I can tell she plans on going with Farid."

"Ok then, I will tell her in the morning."

Dustfinger's Yard

Farid was sitting under a tree in Dustfinger's yard just practicing making flaming flowers. He was just thinking about seeing Meggie tomorrow when he saw her barreling towards him. He quickly stood up and called out, "Meggie! What are you doing here?"

She was out of breath, so after she had caught her breath she told him with a big smile on her face, "Farid, my parents have decided to stay!"

"Wow! That great Meggie!"

"Guess what? There's more."

"What?"

"My parents have asked me to pick a suitor!"

"Wow! That's great news." Farid's face fell a bit as he said this.

"What's wrong Farid? Aren't you happy?"

"Well…I am just afraid that you will chose another and leave me…"

"Leave you? How on earth could I leave you Farid?"

"I have heard in this world that when the town finds out that girls are looking for suitors, all the single boys that are that girls age all try to win her hand…"

"Farid, why do think I ran all the way down here?"

"To tell me that you are staying…"

"Yes, Farid, but I also came to tell you about the marriage thing. Farid, I am not going to consider any other suitors."

"So, you're not going to get married?"

"No Farid. I have already chosen."

At this point his face was a mixture of confusion and disappointment. "Well tell Doria I said congrats…"

"Farid, I chose you."

"Me!"

"Yes Farid. You. I mean…you know…if you'll have me…"

As an answer Farid just kissed Meggie. Meggie kissed back. She was so happy that he said yes. When they broke apart Farid asked, "Won't your parents think that you are rushing?"

"Well I have been thinking about that, and I was thinking that I could pretend to be considering other suitors for about two months; just to let them think that I am considering other suitors."

"That's a good plan." They then went back to kissing for the next two minutes. Then they said their goodbyes and said that they would meet down by the creek tomorrow at noon.


	2. Trouble With Parents

**Authors Note: I forgot to put this in the first chapter so here it is: I do not own Inkheart or the characters.**

**Inkworld**

**Chapter 2: Trouble with Parents**

It was the next day and Meggie had just awoken and gotten ready to start her day. She had a few chores to do before she could leave. She went to fetch the water when she got back her mother and father had woken up. "I'm back with the water," she called out.

"Thank you Meggie for going and getting the water this morning," Mo told her.

"You're welcome." Meggie swept the cabin floor while her mother made breakfast. When her mother was done cooking they ate their breakfast in silence. When Meggie was finished she helped her parents wash the dishes. As Meggie made her way to the door Mo called her back.

"What is it?" Meggie asked Mo.

"It is about what we told you yesterday; about your suitor…"

As Mo's voice drifted off her mother continued, "Meggie, we have seen you with that Farid boy," Meggie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "and we are not going to let you marry him. Last time you fell for him he broke your heart, and we just don't want that to happen again."

"But…" Her mother cut her off, "Meggie, no buts. You shall do as we say."

Meggie, crying , ran from the house and her parents.


	3. Comfort

**Inkworld**

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

It was time for Meggie to meet Farid when she made it to the river. Farid was already sitting there when she ran up crying. As soon as he saw her he pulled her into a hug. When Meggie was finished crying he asked her, "What's wrong Meggie?"

"It's *sob* my parents."

"What did they do?"

"They told *sob* me that I *sob* couldn't marry you."

"Why would they say that?"

"It's because you *sob* left before and *sob* they think you will do it again."

"I would never do that again. That was the worst mistake that I ever made."

Meggie buried her face in to his shoulder and started crying again. When she stopped crying she asked Farid, "What are we going to do Farid?"

After he thought a moment he told her, "Well the only thing that I can think of doing right now is eloping, but I thought that you wanted to stay and help your mother."

"Right now all I care about is being with you."

"Well how about we wait for a few months and try and change their minds. That way later on no one can say that we acted to rashly."

They spent the rest of their day laying by the river.


	4. Eloping

**Inkworld**

**Chapter 4: Eloping**

The days went past with Meggie trying to convince her parents that Farid had changed. 4 1/2 months had passed since her parent had told her that she couldn't marry Farid. If anything, they had only become more against Farid. Meggie's mother was almost due, and her parents were pressing her even more to choose a suitor. They were making her meet with boys and disliked all of them. Her parents had told her that if she didn't pick a suitor that they would pick one for her. Meggie was thinking about this while she was on her way back from the market when Farid walked up to her. "So, had any luck with the parents?"

"No, we have to decide what we are going to do soon."

"Do you still want to run away with me, or have you come up with a different plan?"

"I'm still up for eloping. When do you think we should leave?"

"How about in 2 days. That will give us time to get supplies for the first part of our journey."

"Ok. I can cook some extra bread and get some blankets."

"I'll go find some cheese and cooking pots. I'm sure that I can get Dustfinger to give me some supplies. I've been telling him that I plan on leaving soon to travel." Meggie kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll try to come see you tomorrow to see what supplies you found." They shared one more kiss and then went their separate ways.

The next day Meggie woke early in the morning. She began to work on her chores, and by the time she was finished her parents were still asleep and she had some time to see what supplies she had gathered the day before and hidden under her bed. She had 3 blankets, 2 loaves of bread, a water canteen, and a bag to carry some clothes in. Suddenly there was a knock on her window. She pulled back the curtain and saw that it was Farid. They smiled and kissed and then Farid asked, "So what supplies were you able to find? I have a large chunk of cheese, 2 cooking pots, a tent, and a bag."

She told him what supplies she had found. Then she gave him all the supplies except for the bag for her clothes and they planned to leave that night.

**Authors Note: I am having some writers block so if anyone has some ideas feel free to share them. Please review!**


End file.
